


Stargirl's Different Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Stargirl repaired S.T.R.I.P.E.





	Stargirl's Different Evening

I never created Stargirl.

Scowling, Stargirl repaired S.T.R.I.P.E. and figured she was going to battle villains sooner or later.

THE END


End file.
